Next Time
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Frank and Olivia break up she calls the first person she thinks of to cheer her up, but can she find the love they've kept hidden? BuzzOlivia fic!


Title:Next Time

Rating:PG-13 for thematic elements

Author Note:This is not only my first Guiding Light fic but it's apparently the only Buzz/Olivia fic if you don't like them as a couple I don't suggest reading this mushy gushy fic.

Summary:Frank leaves Olivia when she's heartbroken and alone she calls the one person she trusts.

Buzz sat at the bar in company beside him sat Harley his daughter.  
He had just finished relating his problems with Olivia.  
"You're in love with her"Harley stated all he could do was nod silently.  
"And...And she's out now...with Frank?"She asked slowly.  
"yep"He muttered it bitterly and downed the last of his drink.  
"Don't you think maybe you should tell her?"Harley asked softly.  
"No I can't do that,I can't mess up our friendship again"He said shaking his head and pouring himself another drink.  
"Dad,I don't know much about Olivia but I know that she would want to know how you feel"She said placing a hand on his arm.  
"I don't know,she's in love with Frank she's younger then me we're basically best friends"He was complaining almost like it was a chore to love someone.  
"It's up to you Dad,but I know one thing"She said smiling.  
"What's that?"He asked.  
"You two are as close as most can get and no matter what nobody will ever love her or that little girl more than you"  
He smiled with a nod.  
Just then his beeper which was on the bar went off.  
Picking it up he read the small screen.  
"Speak of the devil"He muttered.  
He reached for the phone dialing a number he waited.  
"Hey,Olivia,it's me..what?ok calm down I can barely understand.what?I'll be right over"He hung up.  
"what's wrong?"Harley asked sipping her soda.  
"I don't know she was crying I couldn't make things out but she sounds upset"He looked at her a minute.  
"Go on I'll lock"Up she said reading his mind he smiled grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

Buzz got to Olivia's room in record time and she answered the door.  
She was a mess and by now her crying was quite severe.  
"Hey,hey,what's wrong?"He asked stepping inside.  
"She's gone I,I can't find her we..were.."She was crying so hard he couldn't make out much.  
"Woah woah,wait who's gone take a deep breath"He said slowly putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Emma!"Olivia managed out.  
Buzz felt his entire body stiffen and his blood run cold.  
"what happened?"He asked slower then before.  
"we..went to the park with...Fred she said something about you and when I turned around she was gone"She sobbed.  
"Ok where is Frank have you called the police?"he asked shaking her slightly.  
"Yes I called them Frank is with them I didn't know who to call...I..."She trailed off still crying "Ok...well let's go look come on"he said taking her hand as they rushed out the door.  
Olivia and Buzz stood outside company.  
"I thought for sure when she mentioned you she'd be here"Olivia sighed.  
"What exactly did she say?"He asked turning to face her vaguely aware that he still held her hand.  
"She...said something about Buzz and seeing you and pink ponies"Olivia said shaking her head.  
"Pink ponies?...I know where she is come on"Buzz said running off again.

Buzz and Olivia arrived soon at the carousel on the outer limits of the park.  
He had taken Emma and Olvia there a few times before.  
Sure enough Emma sat in a small corner shaking and crying by herself in a small ball.  
As soon as she saw Buzz with her mom in tow she reached out her little arms to allow him to scoop her up.  
"I wanted to ride the pony"She said softly.  
"I know it's ok"He replied holding her close relieved to have the small child in his arms her little arms around his neck head on his shoulder.  
"Emma oh Emma"Olivia cried again he was barely aware of it ,He was also vaguley aware of Olivia's arms locking around his putting her head on Emmas back.  
Finally Buzz pulled away handing Emma to Olivia who though crying smiled at him.  
"I knew you'd help me,I knew you could help me"She said laughing a bit through her tears.  
He smiled taking off his leather jacket to put it over Emmas small shoulders the tiny girl disappeared under it.  
They rounded the cornder of a building to see Frank run up to them.  
"Oh Olivia thank God you found her"He ran to Olivia kissing her forehead taking them both in his arms.  
Buzz looked the other way.  
"Frank,you'll wake her"Olivia said it quite sternly pulling away from his embrace.  
"Oh...are you ready to go my love?"He asked putting an arm around her.  
"Actually if you don't mind Buzz is taking us home I was hoping you could handle things with the police"She gazed up at him.  
He looked briefly at Buzz and then with a nod and a smile walked away.

Olivia came out of Emmas room slowly shutting the door behind her Buzz sat on the end of her bed.  
"She's finally asleep"Olivia said sitting beside him.  
"Well in that case I better get going"He replied.  
"Can you stay awhile?"she asked unsure of herself.  
"Yeah I can stay awhile"He said with a smile realizing the last thing she probably wanted was to be alone.  
"Thank you"She smiled a genuine smile for the first time that night and his heart melted.  
"Tell you what why don't you go take a bath and I'll call room service"He suggested.  
"That sounds good she said getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom once she close the door he picked up the phone.  
When she came out of the bathroom Buzz was at the door retrieving the food.  
"Looks like I got out just in time she said sitting on the bed again as he shut the door.  
"Looks like it"He smiled handing her a styrafoam container.  
She set the food infront of her and began to dig in.  
After the food was gone they sat and talked.  
"I didn't interrupt you when I called did I?"She asked softly.  
"No and even if you had you..."He sat up a bit to look her in the eye and continue "You and Emma mean the world to me"He said simply.  
"And she adores you"She said looking away from him.  
He took this opportunity to rub her shoulders.  
She let him enjoying his strong hands easing the tension she had as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"It's ok if you need to cry"He said softly after she brushed another tear from her cheek.  
"I just...I'm so relieved she's ok I was so worried"She said shaking her head.  
And as he continued to rub her shoulders easing the tension she slowly relaxed against him till at last she fell asleep.

Buzz woke up slowly his arm hurt there was something heavy on it and there was also something little by his side.  
Annoyed he pushed the little thing away and tried to free his arm from whatever it was under.  
The little thing rolled right back tight against his side however.  
Annoyed he opened his eyes and looked to see what is was.  
It was Emma she was sound asleep and tight agains his left side her thumb in her mouth and a teddy bear in her arm.  
Looking up a way he saw the thing on his arm was Olivia.  
She was also on his left side on the other side of Emma his arm was under her and she was quite close to him herself.  
He tried to move his arm but they both simply shifted closer.  
Giving up he rolled onto his left side and pulled the blankets higher on Olivia's shoulder,  
He put his right arm on his side his head above Emmas and beside Olivias and fell back asleep.  
At about nine o-clock they were both awoken by a sharp knock on the door.  
Olivia and Buzz sat up she smiled and then went to the door.  
Opening the door she smiled a little brighter.  
"Frank,hi"She smiled but it faltered a little.  
"Are you going to invite me in?"He asked with a chuckle.  
"uh,yes of course come in"She said stepping aside with a laugh.  
As soon as he saw Buzz however Franks smile faded.  
"What are you doing here?and at this hour?"He asked with sarcasm.  
"I was just leaving"Buzz replied throwing back the blankets to get out of the bed.  
"No wait you don't haft to leave"Olivia said as he stood.  
"I think I better"He replied picking up his coat.  
"I'll see you later maybe you can bring Emma by later for lunch"He said softly as he went out the door.  
Once the door shut Frank started.  
"what was he doing here what is all this?"He asked sharply.  
"You know he drove me and Emma home last night.."Frank interrupted.  
"And...and what you decided a little last minute sex was a good idea?"He asked a little loudly.  
"Shhhh you'll wake Emma and no I didn't have sex with him"She argued.  
"I just can't wrap my mind about why it was ok for him to spend the night and I had to go home"He was bitter.  
"We're friends Frank that's all"She insisted.  
"Is it is it really?Because let me tell you something Baby I'm having a hard time dealing with the way you two are"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"She asked.  
"You must think I'm so stupid you must think everyone in the town is blind everyone sees the way he looks at you everybody notices how you light up when he's around"He turned so he didn't haft to look at her.  
"We're friends..I..."He cut her off.  
"NO...I know better then that Olivia...and it's time you see things too"He said looking at her.  
"I love you"She said softly looking over at Emma who still slept soundly.  
"Just not like him"He finished for her shaking his head and walked past her to the door.  
"Frank wait I..."He cut her off.  
"No Olivia I can't be a part of this anymore you'd never forgive me if I ruined things with him,good bye"With that he shut the door.

Buzz was busy at company as usual he was pouring drinks and serving food but he was thinking of Olivia.  
Just then the phone rang Ava answered it.  
"Hello Company,oh hi,yeah he's here ok hang on"Ava walked over to Buzz with the phone.  
"It's for you"She smiled.  
"Tell who ever it is I'm too busy to talk"He grumbled.  
"It's Olivia"She replied.  
He set down the drink drink he was filling and took the phone.  
"Olivia hey,how's Emma,what?yeah I can come by later,something wrong,ok,bye"He handed Ava the phone.  
"What was that about?"Ava asked after hanging up.  
"I don't know she said after I left she talked to Frank and she'd like to see me later"He said going back to drinks.  
"Maybe she has a bit of a crush on ya"She smiled.  
"No she couldn't...could she?"He asked and Ava laughed.  
"I think you better dress it up a bit there player"She said picking up a tray and walking away.

He arrived at Olivias dressed a bit niced the normal and he hoped she didn't notice.  
She opened the door with a smile bright as can be.  
"Hey,come in"She said stepping aside.  
He stepped inside and looked around the room it looked normal except for the small table set out with fancy plates food and wine.  
"I...wanted to thank you for coming with Emma so I...went and got dinner and made a table"She said walking over to the table.  
"Oh,well you didn't haft to,where is Emma?"He asked looking around.  
"She's spending the night at a friends house"Olivia replied.  
"Ok"He hesitantly stepped forward he remembered what happened last time they were alone together like this.  
She smiled brightly at him and he pulled out her chair for her to sit down,then sat across from her.  
She poured the wine and served the food and they ate in silence.  
He cleared his throat.  
"I'm sorry Frank flipped on you this morning"She spoke up suddenly.  
"Oh,don't worry about it it's not your fault"He said trying to sound reassuring.  
"I woke up after we fell asleep Emma woke me up she had a bad dream,I should have woke you up but she got in bed and snuggled up against you and...I don't know I did the same thing and fell asleep"  
"yeah,uh...I woke up too Emma woke me up around six I was going to leave.."She cute him off.  
"I'm glad you didn't leave it was...comforting not being alone"She smiled "Yeah I know what you mean"He said looking at his plate.  
"Frank left me"she stated putting her head down.  
He looked up she had her head down he stood and walked over to her putting his arms around.  
"Oh,baby,I'm sorry it wasn't because of this morning was it?"He asked stroking her hair.  
"I guess in a way it does but it doesn't matter I wasn't in love with him not really,I loved how he treated me and how he knew everything about me...he didn't really know anything"She said gently lifting her head away "I should never have encouraged you two"He said shaking his head and walking to look out the window doors.  
"No no it's not your fault Frank is a great guy...and with you for a father it's easy to see why"She said coming up behind him to stand.  
"He's not good enough"He said shaking his head.  
"Not good enough for what?"she asked confused.  
"You"He stated simply.  
She gave a quiet gasp at his sudden confession and back away from him a little but he didn't turn around.  
"Who exactly do you think is good enough for me?"She asked crossing her arms.  
"Honestly...nobody"He said turning to look at her.  
"There was a time you thought you were good enough"She said reminding him.  
"There was a time I wore diapers doesn't mean I still do"He said simply.  
"So if I were to propostion you to try and be good enough then you're not interested?"She asked walking up to him and standing close.  
"I didn't say that exactly"he said looking down at her.  
"Well then consider yourself propositioned"She smiled.  
"What's this all mean?"He asked slowly snaking his arms around her waist amazed at how perfectly she fit there.  
"It means Emma loves you,you love her...I love you..and you.."She trailed off.  
"I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you"he said softly.  
He leaned down to give her a soft,gentle kiss which she happily returned her arms going around his neck.  
When she at last broke the kiss she smiled up at him.  
"I rented a movie care to watch it with me?"She asked.  
"Sure"He replied pushing her gently out of his arms.  
She got the movie popped it in and climbed into bed under the covers patting the spot beside her.  
He hesitated then crawled under to she slid against him snuggling down close as the movie started.

Once the movie ended Olivia wiped her tears.  
"What is it with women crying at a movie?"He asked her.  
"Oh come on that was beautiful"She said punching him.  
"I just always wondered what was with that it's a movie Kevin Costner is alive in real life"He said shrugging.  
"Well I think it has to do with the fact women get true love"She said shaking her head.  
"Hey,I don't need to get true love I already have it,And what was that movie?"He asked reaching for the case.  
"Message in a bottle"She replied sitting up.  
"I better go"He said rising to leave.  
"Wait!"She grabbed his arm and he looked at her.  
"What"  
"Aren't you going to stay the night?"She asked with a devilish smile.  
He smiled then leaned over and gave her a slow,soft kiss.  
Pulling back he replied.  
"I think we should take things slow"He said looking in her eyes.  
She nodded and looked down.  
"Rain check?"He asked lifting her head to make her look in his eyes.  
She smiled and gave another nod.  
He leaned over to get his shoes and she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Can you stay anyway?I'll be good"She said smiling.  
He stood and turned to look at her when his cellphone rang.  
He answered it without replying.  
"Coop,Hey,yeah I heard about Frank,Yeah,No go ahead and close up,bye...and Coop,I won't be in tomorrow"He said smiling at Olivia as she smiled back and he hung up.  
He kicked off his shoes and she pulled back the blankets to let him in and once he laid down she snuggled up against him again.  
"Want to watch another movie?"She asked.  
"No I'd rather just listen to you breathe"He said slowly drifting off to sleep.  
"I can get used to that"She said with a yawn.  
They both soon drifted off to sleep but this time when they woke up they wouldn't have to be ashamed.  
Next time they went to sleep they wouldn't be alone.  
More important next time they made love it would be for real.

THE END

Read and Review please no bad comments this is my first GL fic and I know I'm probably the only Buzz Olivia fan but I like them together.


End file.
